This application relates to the art of valves and, more particularly, to valves having a manually operable button for opening and closing same. The invention is particularly applicable to bubbler valves for water fountains and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used with other types of valves.
Bubbler valves for water fountains sometimes develop a leak that pressurizes a cavity beneath a manually operable button. At high enough pressures, the pressurized water operates the valve causing an unattended fountain to discharge water on the surroundings.
It would be desirable to have an arrangement for preventing pressurization of the cavity beneath the manually operable button on a water fountain bubbler valve.